V's secert
by racerofthe3
Summary: this is the secert life of v with evey and what he learns in a year with being with her.
1. Chapter 1

V's secerts

~Evey's Point of View ~

V had a chance to choose between the end and me but I had two secrets I would love to tell him.

"V I love you and I am pregnant." I Said

V to what I thought was died of his wounds .The same wounds Creedy give him. A sheet of melt could not protect his organs to bad he could not have gotten to know me more.

What I thought a year would teach them about each one looking for one self the other looking for a mark on this world. I then took him on the train and put scarlet roses around him my love of my life .But how do ones find the strength to go on with the mission that one started.

I tell you how just listen to your heart and go forward to it. I do not know who it was coming up the train tracks or if it was just me but I well find out.

"Don't pull that level." He yells to me.

"No." I said in a clam voice as I started to pull the level of course it was to blow up Big Ben I haven't been more happier they can't control us what time to go to sleep what time to wake up what time to even go home to stay inside cause I hate that to send V to his death train but that was what he wanted.

I then remember to go up to the roof so I could watch the explosion of the train in to Big Ben . I than went inside to the couch and started to cry. Why must V died and leave me here with his babies I thought I love him I with he still alive. How I love him so how I will miss his personality and his nice musk or his dancing. The love of my life I gone I must move forward with my life so I can take care of them.

My future V's of the world. His life won't be a forgotten or even lost to me cause of what he gave to me. Now it's late must go to sleep now today is the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Look I am in need of reviews I want to hear your comments with that said I am going to end this.

~V's point of view ~

I wouldn't mind telling my point of view. See I wanted to meet up with Creedy who I had made a deal with which won't work out the way I thought it would. He than try to remove my mask than I started in on them I started to cut in to there throats shoulders and in to there guts. How I got out alive and back to the shadow gallery? But I did kill Creedy with my own two hands. I walked back to the shadow gallery to the under train where Evey will be waiting for me. God she gives me strength to go on but this time I will be fighting for my life I than fall t the ground where Evey would hold me.

"I want to tell you some thing?"

She showed suck kindness to me for those three years.

"Evey I love you and I deserve is at the end of those tracks."

I than pass out in Evey arms or at least that's the why it happen to me.

I begin to remember the faithful day in November after the BTN innocent and I saw her stand up for me. I than saw her pass out like I did. I than made the Finger man I hit him on the head and the back.

He than pass out after I did so.

Than took Evey with I back to my Shadow Gallery to my room which is full of books. How I love the way she looks when she was asleep. I deceased to cook her aggie in a basket. For her how I wish she could know about the fire now but she can't she's not ready to know. I need her to show her faithfulness I can't trust someone who will tell where they she is and were she have been I know she know it was under ground and that was very important fact. I December I saw her cooking for some reason but I did not ask her. She was humming some tune. It sounded like silent night and it was nice to my ears.

I did not see what she was cooking or what even was the ingredients was. I was about to leave I heard her began to sing god her voice was from heaven. When she was done she called me in I was starving along with her. Wines I am looking for Richard Childress Winery 2008 and I saw it.

It was very cheap and in our price wage. I picked up the wine of course those people are thing I went out with out a mask well I did not go out with a v mask I went out with This city has gone completely mad . I went out in my Edmond Donets mask. I sat with the wine beside me and she was home waiting for me I guess I stop to rest near the St. Mary Tribute. Where I met up with Eric Finch and his partner and they came to me for some answer and I could not let them down pr could I? I gave them the answer and I when to walk away they stopped me and asked who I was so I told them Edmond Donets and I walked away from them.

I finally made it him the wine. I saw the food on the table and the tree up. With Decoration all over the place I would asked her to take it down but it went with every thing I was about it went with everything all my ancient time and modern time . I saw Evey trying to put a angel on top of the tree. She was wearing a shirt and very short shorts that came to her upper leg. I was happy to see her in some thing other than her grey shirt and grey pants. I have to omit she cleans up weather well. I went over to her and grab the angel and I put on top of the tree. I then went over to the table were the food was lay out. I then put the chair out for her and I push her close to the table or as close as the chair would go.

"Evey would you like some Richard Childress winery 2008 the modern wines I weather use because it's not part of my collection."

I said as she looked up at me and smile at my kind heart. How I wish she knew about my pass at Lark Hill and how they treated me.

"Want some wine Evey?" I asked as I got two glasses and the wine bottle I tilt the glass and put it some wine in it as red wine with a hint of strawberry. I then pass it to her and then I went me then went to go get one candle unscented to put on the table.

I made it a little darker and light the candle I guess there were something in the air that Christmas night or it was just hormones but I started to take off her clothes and she began with me god how I wish for these.

I began to kiss her but with out my mask she went down on me god she was so good the devil must have been happy or not cause I love her and I am not sure about her I did this on a purpose so I could have one like me and the other like her. Now she's asleep and I am by the same candle writing to her but she won't ever find it. Now the plan will fall to place the children will learn about our pass along with lark hill.

"Morning Evey." She was looking even beautiful this morning.

Bloody hell how do I tell her I know about her.

"Evey there something I need to tell you". She looks at me and wanted to listen while she ate.

"Evey I was sent to lark hill were they torture and experimented on me and one day there was a fire and I was burn in the process of getting out of my room. I was in room five and Valerie was in the room four which was of course next to me." I said as I hide the letter in my apron. I know she will find it here but it's ok I got done writing it. I turn around and gave her breakfast which was yes eggie in a basket.

I than walked to the other side of the room where I picked up my dominos and place on the piano. If you only you know what my plans was I tell you I set up the dominos in my symbol while the city is failing apart. And people are stealing and killing others mostly finger man . They are waiting for me under ground and fate waits. After she choice to leave me my house or in other words the shadow gallery. I saw my plans working out expect for I guess her idea of her pregnancy was unplanned or plan but she has one or more on the way.

I name it if I could. But I watch the dominos fall and then I went to play my music which was not in my plan. I watch the flash back in my eye lids. Then up come Evey I guess she had them .or may be late. But she still came back we dance together and listen to beautiful music. Then I left do you think it was for good? Your about to find out aren't you. I went to Creedy where I was shot more than once. But yes it was more than once. But yes it was more than that I had to leave to protect her and out love is stronger apart.

There I living under ground where I fled from the train of death to the air and back to my hiding spot. I found out my be love was in labor but I could not go to her aid. She watch in the park victor and Victoria first steps. I am missing out on a lot .

But one day I will live in happiness one day with her but only as v.


	3. Chapter 3

The Return Of V

V was on a boat leaving Ireland back to Landon England. he was thinking a lot of what Evey said . Lucky got him hes in a camo green Irish republican army uniform.

he was thinking of asking her to go back to Ireland with him and live in a little cottage in the heart of Dublin. The boat finally arrive and he did not know but evey was sitting in front of the port. He got off and since he do not have his old clothes any more and he change his name to Victor O'Brien he got off of the ship and started to look around he did not know where to look. He then look over by the water and saw her to his amaze he was shock to see her in a red and navy blue dress. he walks he walks over to her and when he saw the twins he drop to his knees.

"Evey it's me I change my name to Victor O'Brien." Victor said as she moved over to let him sit down.

"Oh where have you been Victor?" Asked Evey

"I been in Ireland the heart of Dublin in a little cottage."

"Oh yeah this one on my side is Johnathan Ryan and the one on the right hand side is Brittany Nicole and I guess they can have your name.

"Yeah that would be nice we can change together and then we can move in the cottage in Ireland."

"Yeah that would be great." Evey said as she looked down.

"Victor I have to tell you some thing when I thought you died I put you on the train and seeing you now it is hard to see you and what happen to the V costume? she asked

"well I kinda burn it then I left London for the Irish army."

After some time they went to the shadow galley. they walked through the secret passage.

"We have to go get the passport for me and the twins."

They stayed up to two in the morning just talking about where he been how she go through labor on her own.

And when she started to get sleepy they begins to go in to What use to be full with books and V or Victor room now Evey's.

They claim in to bed and they started to to slip in to slumber till one of the twins started to cry.

"I'll handle them."

He said as he walked out the room with his rob on.

He walked in and saw Brittany was the one that woke up he smile at his daughter.

He was thinking wow i have a beautiful daughter.

he finally pick her up after she fought with him he just thought it was the fact she's not use to him but it was more like she was fighting her sleep. finally at four in the morning she fell to sleep.

He walked in to the room Evey was fast asleep he took off his rob he had Irish t shirt and a pair of PJ bottoms on.

he claim in to the bed and be fore he knew it the clock struck five he been up for awhile. right when he got to sleep the alarm woke him back up and knowing Evey loves getting up early.

He got up and looked in the mirror and saw his burns god how he wish the fire was a dream. he wash his face and got ready for a busy day.

Evey was up fixing breaks fest and he came in to the room with a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeve shirt with the logo of Ireland military on it.

"So where are we going first?" Victor asked as she place a plate of hash browns and bacon and pace of fruit.

Before she could answer the children started to cry. They got up and went in to the bedroom where the twins are. They were standing up for the first time and the look should be captured on a video camcorder.

"Victor they stood up for the first time in there life aw look at them they may want there bath or to eat." Evey said as she ran over to the one that was about to fall on her butt.

See Evey was smiling from ear to ear about her kids standing up she was so happy she almost for got the eggs on the stove she ran over to one of the high chairs and stuck Brittany in to it.

And she hurry and put the eggs on plate.

Of course it was an egg on a piece of toast her favorite.

"Victor what about we go to the social services office get you on the birth certificate and change there names to O'Brian."

She said as she started to feed Brittany and victor was feeding Johnathon .

They got down and then started over to the nursery where Evey already picked out there clothes.

Brittany is wearing a light pink dress with a bow in her hair and Johnathan would be wearing a pretty blue and black t shirt and a dark blue jeans just be fore she took off she picked up the phone and called her work.

"Hi Gina I need off for the next few weeks cause I am visiting an old friend."

she said lying like to her boss she did not want to but she had too.

Lucky for her she don't work at the BTN any more and she is working at a pet store out side of London.

They took off after she hang up with her boss see her boss knows when some thing is up but she minds her own business. She looked around for the second stroller since she put it in storage.

"here it is." taking out two single seat strollers.

She put them down after she fixes it and she got two diaper bag which both where light blue and with a hint of green in it.

She place the twins in there own stroller.

I think when he was v he was dark and mysteries but now he's half way human. She thought to her self.

"Victor what made you change your name?"

"I saw a country needing help so I change my name to Victor O' Brian so I can join the Irish Replication Army." he said with a hint of his old vice the one she missed.

They got to social services office across London

the lines were out to yonder and starting to piss off Victor and well after they came in a woman and she had five kids with different fathers she sighed in and when she sat down to her shock it was an old high school friend.

"Lacy Midgett?"

"Hi Evey oh who are these?"

"Johnathon Ryan and there last name is going to be O'Brain and this is Brittany Nicole O' Brain oh this is Victor O' Brain oh and whats your kids name?"

"Well this is Gabrielle , this is Gabriel,Aaliyah , Luke, and finally Mackzenie."

"Wow quit a few."

over the load speacker"230, 230"

they said again so it could be heard .

"Victor thats our number."

they said as they got up and went up to the window.

"whats brings you here today ?"

"Well I need him to sign the birth certificate and they get a name change."

she said as she put the birth certificate on the counter and he started to sign it and she put the kids new last name on the line.

"Now where do we go to get a pass port for them cause we are trying to get a place in Ireland."

"Oh you can get it at the place around the corner."

"Thanks ."

Victor and Evey left than walked around the block to a pale white building .

They walked in to it and they got in to line to get Evey s' and the Kids pass port.

It took for ever for it to die down but they finally got up there.

"We need three passports two for children and one adult."

They did the information and then they took there pictures.

They finally and they went back to the shadow gallery cooked and took bathes and gave bathes eat and then go to sleep.


End file.
